A NoCo Alphabet
by Harlie Davidson
Summary: A little segment for every letter in the alphabet for everyone's favorite slash couple! Because we know they like each other! T for slash. Me no own.


**I know, I know! I have other fics to be working on, but this idea couldn't wait. I hope you guys enjoy it because, with school starting, this took a long time. Oh, and some letters might be a little long.**

* * *

A – Again

It was late and the ex-contestants, plus Sierra, were settling down to fall asleep. Some of them had already gone to get for help while everyone else stayed by DJ and his mama's bus. A few were already asleep. Actually, only Cody, Sierra, Ezekiel, and Noah were asleep. There was a snicker. Everyone turned to look at Duncan, wondering what he was laughing about.

"Look at the two nerds," he said, still chuckling softly. He pointed to Noah and Cody. When everyone looked to where he was pointing, a few more people snickered.

Cody had his arms behind his head and was leaning against the bus. Noah had apparently fallen asleep too close to Cody, again, and now had his head on the tech-geek's lap, cuddling him, again. Both dorks were visibly smiling and seemed to be comfortable.

"Holy Mother of Mayonnaise," Owen said quietly. "Noah's hand is dangerously close to Cody's-"

"Okay!" interrupted Courtney, waving her hands. "No need to finish that sentence."

Suddenly, there was a sharp _click!_ from a few feet away. Everyone turned to face a certain redheaded psycho hose beast, who had a camera in her hands. The noise made Noah and Cody stir in their sleep.

"Cody…" Noah muttered in his sleep, only audible to the people right next to him.

Everyone was mostly still looking at Izzy in confusion. The psychopath blinked and tucked the camera into her shirt. "What?" she said. "Now I have poof that they were cuddling… _again_. And they didn't even scream this time!"

B – Balance

When Noah and Cody got together, the only one against it was Sierra. Everybody else thought that they were a good couple.

Noah was a cynical bookworm who really didn't care about to many people and liked to be alone. Cody on the other hand, was a kind, selfless teenager who just wanted to be cool and liked company, especially when Sierra was near him. He didn't like being alone with her…

The other campers figured that Cody could bring out a nicer, kinder side of the Indian teen. And he did, though Noah always insisted that he was the same person he always was.

C – Color

Cody always said that his favorite color was the same color that his crush liked best. When he liked Gwen, you could ask him what is favorite color was and he'd say, "Midnight blue." His friend, Noah, always rolled his eyes at this, saying it was stupid. When Cody finally got over Gwen, Noah was surprised. Cody had liked her for a long time.

Noah then started to wonder what Cody's true favorite color was. He didn't know why he was so curious, but he needed to know.

"Hey, Cody?" he asked one day while they were hanging out together. The brunet looked up, showing Noah that he had his undivided attention. "What's your favorite color now that you're over Gwen?"

Cody's brow furrowed in thought, as if trying to remember something, as tilted his head, looking thoughtful. Noah raised an eyebrow after a minute, wondering why his friend was quiet for so long. Finally, Cody smiled and replied, "I don't know, what's your favorite color?"

"Well, my favorite color is-" Noah stopped as Cody's words sunk in and half-smirked, half-smiled. He glanced into Cody's eyes as if he were trying to see what color they were. "Teal."

D – Denial

"But, Noah," said Izzy, pestering her friend once again at the snack bar. After Owen had won Total Drama Island, Chris had allowed everyone to stay for a little while longer at the Playa. Izzy was still pestering him about his sleep kiss with Cody. "You loooooove him!"

"Izzy!" Noah said a little loudly, making several people stare at the duo. "I do not!"

"You do!" Izzy said again, poking Noah in the stomach, only for him to swat her hand away.

"Don't!"

"Do!"

"Don't!"

"Do!"

"Don't!"

"Don't!"

"Do!"

"Ha!" Izzy exclaimed, pointing a finger accusingly at Noah. At this point, all eyes cameras were on them. Even Chris and Chef were there. Noah's eyes widened when he realized he'd been tricked. "You admit you like him! And you call yourself a genius…"

"Are you two arguing about the know-it-all's crush on Dorkus again?" asked Duncan, holding up Harold, who he was dunking a second before. Cody tuned a bright red at his name being mentioned. "Dude, we all know you like him! You can stop being in denial and saying you don't, _gosh_. Crap, now I'm quoting Harold…" he dunked Harold again and pulled him up thirty seconds later, making the super nerd gasp for breath.

"Maybe I like being in denial!" Noah shouted, and then slapped a hand over his mouth as the other ex-campers, sans Cody, laughed at him.

E – Effort

Noah might not be the one to put in a lot of effort into, but he would go to the ends of the earth for Cody, who was his new roommate in college. So when Cody's girlfriend, Gwen, broke up with him one day, his Indian best friend was doing everything within his power to cheer the geek up. Cody had said she did it nicely, but Noah could tell it still hurt his best friend and crush.

"Cody," he said after giving a depressed Cody his fifth bowl of ice cream. "What can I do to make you feel better?"

Cody sighed, wishing he could tell his friend what might _really_ make him feel better. Except he knew that Noah didn't like him like that. "Nothing." He smiled sadly at his best friend. For a second, Noah thought he could see a mixture of want, sadness, and regret in his eyes. "But you get an E for effort…"

F – Fear

"Hey, Noah?" Cody looked up at his boyfriend. Cody was in Noah's room at his house. They were sitting in silence at the moment, with Cody lying beside Noah, head on his chest. Cody had thought of something to say. Noah looked down at Cody, signaling he had his full attention. "Remember the Phobia Factor challenge on Total Drama Island?"

Noah scowled lightly at the name of the show. Chris had finally stopped making the horrific series three months ago. Noah didn't like the show as much as any of the other now ex-contestants did. Nevertheless, he composed himself and nodded at the geek.

"What's your fear?" Cody asked. Noah's face turned a light pink.

"I fear nothing," Noah said as if it was obvious. Cody raised an eyebrow at the egghead. "What?"

"Bullshit," Cody replied, kneeling so that he could face Noah. "Bullshit. I'm going to the bathroom, when I get back, you're gong to tell me." He started getting up when he got a splinter from Noah's wooden bed frame. He winced at the sudden pain and yanked it out of his finger. A few drops of blood trickled out of his finger. "Noah, can I have a band-"

Noah's eyes were wide and he was shivering slightly. His voice was shaky when he interrupted his boyfriend. "C-Cody? You're b-bleeding."

Cody looked confused at why his boyfriend was freaking out. Then, he smiled smugly at the darker-skinned boy. "You're afraid of blood."

"Am not!" Noah lied, and then shrieked when Cody brought his finger up near Noah's face. He glared as Cody tried to hold in a chuckle. "I'm not afraid of blood, I'm afraid of you getting hurt…"

Cody walked up to his boyfriend and kissed his forehead. "I'll believe that because it's sweet, you hemaphobic."

G – Gum

Noah and Cody were sitting in chairs next to each other at the Playa des Losers, with Noah reading and Cody trying, and failing, to tan. Cody was also chewing gum, which was annoying Noah to no end.

"Cody," he said, rubbing his temples. "Please, spit that out. The chewing sound is so annoying. Why do you even like gum?"

Cody obediently spit his gum into a napkin and threw it into the trashcan, missing it by about two feet. Then, he turned to Noah and shrugged. Then said, "You never know when you're going to get kissed."

Cody watched Noah roll his eyes and mutter a, "What-ever." Cody knew that his friend thought he was crazy, so he walked towards Noah, grabbed his book, and pressed his lips to his. Just to prove a point, of course.

_Point proven_, thought Noah.

H – Habit

Cody had a bad habit. When he was nervous, he would let out a nervous laugh. It annoyed the hell out of several people, but Noah found it cute. Noah didn't find many things cute, so that was definitely a good thing. But it worried Noah because he knew that something might be wrong with his secret crush.

So, when Cody was talking to Noah one day, he kept chuckling nervously every few seconds. Noah finally couldn't take it anymore and had to ask. He was about to when Cody said something decently shocking. "So, hehe, I'm over Gwen. I like someone else, hehe."

Noah blinked. Cody liked Gwen ever since the first episode of Total Drama Island. "So…" Noah started, trying to think of a way to change the subject. Finally, he gave up. "Okay, I'll bite. Who do you like now?"

"Well, hehe," Cody paused, rubbing the back of his neck. Noah raised an eyebrow impatiently. "You, hehe."

Noah smiled. He always did love that nervous laugh.

I – Ignorance

Noah had liked Cody for a while, and wanted desperately to tell him and get it off his chest, but he couldn't. Cody did not like guys. Cody liked girls, and only girls. Cody would never feel the same way about Noah. He was the know-it-all, remember? He knew almost everything, especially the obvious.

And, yet, Noah couldn't help but hope that, one day, Cody would stop chasing someone who he would never get and look in to see that Noah was the one for him. Yet, when it came to opening his eyes, Cody was completely ignorant on the subject. He kept chasing after someone who would never like him in the way Noah liked him.

Then again, maybe Noah should let Cody go. Cody could have a great life without him. Who knows how Cody's parents would react if Noah's dream became a reality. They might disapprove. Then there would be the endless teasing from people in school. They might hurt Cody.

Maybe it was best for Cody to keep his ignorance Noah figure that, if Cody kept his ignorance, he would have a smooth life. Noah would live with a broken heart for a while, but he would get over Cody, right? Everyone gets over a crush, right? So Noah would let Cody live with his ignorance because he loved him. After all, ignorance is bliss to a person, even if it hurts another.

J – Jealous

Noah clenched his teeth together as he watched Sierra obsess over Cody for the umpteenth time, hugging him to her chest. He kept his calm demeanor, though. He couldn't let anyone know his true feelings, not that they didn't have suspicions. Izzy knew for sure, though.

"Aw, is little Noah-it-all jealous that Sierra gets to hug his Cody?" she asked as took a deep breath from beside her.

"I am _not_ jealous and I _don't_ like Cody," he said, glaring at the psycho hose beast.

"Yes, you are and yes, you do," Izzy replied teasingly. Then, her expression turned serious and she whispered. "Noah, I know you do, and it's okay. You two would be cute together."

Noah's expression softened slightly as he blushed and placed his chin on the palm of his left hand. "So what if I am?"

K – Karma

Noah chuckled as he watched Sierra obsess over his secret boyfriend, much to Cody's discomfort. She had somehow got the tech-geek away from Gwen, who he was still pretending to like. The bookworm wasn't worried about her stealing Cody away from Noah. Noah and Cody stayed up late sometimes just to make jabs at the stalker, laughing with each other.

Noah always poked fun at Cody saying that it was his karma from ever liking Gwen and following the Goth like a lovesick puppy. Cody retaliated by saying that he hadn't known half the stuff about Gwen that Sierra knew about him.

"I'll make a deal with you since I feel _so_ terrible about you having to deal with _that_," said Noah, leaning on the door to the Confessional Cam as Cody walked over to him. He had sent Sierra to go update her blog. Noah looked around to make sure they were the only ones in the commons area. "If you make me laugh, I'll make sure you get good karma." His eyes flicked over to the closet across the room.

Cody smirked. Cody was the only one who could make Noah laugh, unless you count when others are arguing, which Noah loved to watch. Cody knew that Noah was ticklish, which Noah hated. It went against his usual serious nature. Nevertheless, it made him laugh. Cody backed Noah into a corner and tickled his stomach, making him laugh before pushing Cody away, gasping for the air he couldn't get when Cody was tickling hm. "I never should have told you that."

Cody marched to the closet and gestured for Noah to go in. Noah rolled his eyes and obliged, Cody following close behind. Once the door was closed, a certain redhead dropped down from the bar on the ceiling that she was hanging on, looking delighted.

"I knew it!"

L – Lips

Once Cody came to the Playa des Losers, he resumed his friendship with Noah. Whenever Izzy decided to bring up the sleep kiss, Noah made sure it wasn't around Cody, especially when Izzy stated that Noah wanted to kiss the geek again, which Noah denied. Even though it was true, he couldn't let Izzy know that!

But Izzy noticed a terrible habit that Noah had developed, making his feelings towards Cody obvious. Noah had a tendency to stare at Cody's lips when he was talking. Which he was doing right now, actually.

"Hey, Cody!" called Tyler from across the pool. "Want to play Frisbee?"

"Sure!" Cody shouted back, and then he turned to Noah. "Bye, Noah!"

Noah nodded and stared at Cody's retreating form, looking him over from head-to-toe. Izzy, who was sitting on the other side of the egghead, rolled her eyes and tapped Noah on the shoulder, making him jump and turn to the crazy girl.

"Jeez, Noah," she said teasingly, poking Noah's stomach. "You can lie to me about liking Cody, just don't make it so obvious that you do!" She snickered as Noah' face flushed a bright red.

M – Moonlight

Noah was at sitting in a chair by the pool, reading. It was about eleven thirty at night, the only time Noah could read while getting fresh air. Everyone else was in bed, or so Noah thought.

Cody was actually watching the know-it-all from far away. He was walking back to his room from the Playa's arcade when he spotted Noah reading. Cody had to admit, the bookworm looked like an angel with the moonlight on him, making his beautiful dark hair shine and making his darker skin sparkle. Okay, Cody figured the sparkling was just his imagination. His cousin made him watch Twilight too many times…

Anyway, the moonlight on Noah made Cody realize how attractive the taller boy was, which made Cody blush at the thought of thinking of his best friend like that. Cody then decided to come by every night on his way back to his room, just to see his favorite camper in the moonlight.

N – Nothing

Cody had finally told off Sierra.

It turns out that it was a huge mistake. The things he said were pretty harsh, just so you know ("Stop stalking me and talking to me! I don't like you and I never will, Stalker Freak!"). Everyone else turned against the tech-geek, saying he didn't have to blown up like that. Even Heather thought some of the things he said were harsh.

Cody just wanted her to leave him alone, but now, everyone was leaving him alone. Everyone hated him. Or, so he thought. He was proved wrong when a certain bookworm came to see him in the cargo hold, where Cody went to think. Cody sighed and looked up at Noah and waited, expecting him to say something about how cruel Cody was. Instead, Noah just said, "Hey."

Cody blinked for a second, then said, "Come to tell me how much of a jerk I was?" Noah shook his head, shocking the lighter-skinned boy. "Really?"

Noah shrugged. "I actually admire you for it. Stalker Bitch was creepy, as you said earlier," he said, smirking at the memory.

"I called her Stalker Freak," Cody replied, raising an eyebrow slightly. Noah's eyes widened for a moment, only to go back to their original shape and muttering a, "Right…"

"So, you aren't mad," Cody asked, smiling hopefully. Noah shook his head.

"Cody," he said. "You're a good friend of mine. There is nothing that could make me turn against you. Sierra's annoying, so you told her to leave you alone. Nothing will make my leave my… well, best friend standing alone with nobody with him. Nothing." He smirked before continuing. "Despite how incredibly cheesy that sounds, it's completely true."

Noah gasped a minute later, feeling a soft pressure against his body, only to realize that Cody was hugging him. A blush quickly crept onto Noah's face. When Cody realized what he was doing, he quickly let go of Noah.

"Hehe," he chuckled, now also blushing. "Sorry. Anyway, that's for staying by me, buddy!"

_You're his buddy_, Noah thought to himself, smiling at Cody to hide his true emotions. _Nothing else_…

O – Optimist

"Hey, Noah!" said Cody, who had arrived at the Playa des Losers the day before. Noah scowled down at his book. He planned on avoiding the pale geek until the stupid show was over and Noah could go home and forget Cody. It wasn't that Noah didn't like Cody; it was that he _did_ like him that was the problem. Noah knew that Cody considered him a friend. He also knew that Cody didn't like guys. The bookworm's pessimistic nature knew that Cody would never return Noah's feelings.

"Go away," he said, not looking up. Cody's smile melted off his face and he leaned closer to Noah to see what he was reading, making Noah flush slightly at the closeness. "Personal space, please, Cody. Why are you happy, anyway? You just got voted off and you aren't in the running for the money anymore," the high IQ continued as Cody leaned away.

Cody shrugged, smiling again. "I get to hang out here for a while, which is cool. My friends are here, too. Like you."

Noah fought down another blush and continued to try and look bored. He rolled his eyes. "You're such an optimist."

"And you're a pessimist," Cody retorted. Noah put his book down.

"No," said the egghead, rolling is eyes yet again. "I look at things realistically. I lost out on big money. That's bad. I'm stuck here with a bunch of morons until this stupid show is over. And Izzy keeps pestering me about the… never mind. Pessimism is looking at reality. Optimism isn't."

"I don't like being a pessimist because, if you think today is going to suck, it's going to suck. If somebody is told they're scared and they believe it, they're going to make it happen because they are trying to act cautious. If you are optimistic, good things happen. Hence, being an optimist is better than being a pessimist."

Noah's eyebrow knit together in thought. Cody could be right. For example, if Noah thought that Cody would never like him and never even tried, Cody _wouldn't_ ever like him. That would be because of Noah's pessimism, though. If he grew close to Cody as friends, it'd be possible. Of course, Noah didn't have to be an optimist all the time like certain people, but he could balance out his pessimism and optimism. Noah finally looked up at Cody and half-smiled. "I guess you could be right. Do you want to go to my room and play video games?"

Cody brightened, nodded swiftly, and followed Noah to his room. From that moment on, Noah decided not to be a complete pessimist. He thought for sure that, someday, he would get Cody.

P – Please

"Noah, please don't do go!" Cody said, tearing up as Noah started walking towards the door of his house.

"Why? You _clearly_ want Sierra, now! Why should I stay?" Noah shouted back, knowing that Cody's parents weren't home.

Cody had reluctantly invited Sierra over to his house because they were paired together for a science project for third period. Sierra, having a giant crush on the tech-geek, was ecstatic. She showed up, except after a half an hour, she started to corner poor Cody into a corner. She then attacked him with kisses as he tried to push her away. Noah, being so close with Cody's family that he could just walk in, came into the house to find the horrid sight. Cody managed to get Sierra off of him a second too late. Noah looked hurt and angry with his boyfriend.

"She attacked me!" Cody exclaimed, pointing over to the stalker that was still standing in the corner.

"Cody, let him go," Sierra purred, trying to sound seductive. "It'll give us some more time alone."

Cody glared at her. He glared because this was her fault. He glared because she _knew_ about his relationship with Noah. He glared because she was making it worse. "_Out_!" he yelled at her. She shrieked at the hostility in his voice and ran out the door that Noah had left ajar. Cody walked up to Noah, tears streaming out of his eyes and whispered, "It was her, I swear. Please, believe me. Please."

Noah backed away, holding back tears that were threatening to fall. He was not going to cry. Not here. He would never cry in front of others. "We are _over_, Cody. Over!"

"Noah, please!" Cody shouted, running after Noah until the door slammed in front of him. Noah was gone. Once the door closed, Cody started sobbing, leaning against the hard wood door with his back. Little did he know, Noah was doing the same thing on the other side of the door, also sobbing. Simultaneously, they slid down the door to ground, neither knowing that the other was on the opposite side of the door.

"Please, let this all be a dream," Noah pleaded, though he knew it wasn't.

"Please, believe me, Noah," Cody begged, though he knew it was over.

Then, in unison, they both said their next word together before breaking into sobs again.

"Please…"

Q – Quit

"And the final bag of peanuts goes to…" said Chris, stretching out the silence. It was Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot's first elimination ceremony. Team Amazon was watching from the sidelines, looking from Noah to Alejandro and waiting to see who would go next. Team Victory had already been annihilated last episode so only two teams remained. Chris decided that he had created enough tension and gave out the last bag, calling out the name of the safe contestant as he threw it. "…Alejandro."

Noah's eyes widened in shock and he turned to his teammates, who were Izzy, Owen, Tyler, Alejandro, and the newly arrived Duncan, who had returned this episode. "Why did you vote me off? What did I do?"

Alejandro crossed his arms. "Tyler, Duncan, Owen, and I thought that you weren't as useful as you used to be." Duncan and Tyler nodded, Tyler a bit sadly. Truth be told, Alejandro knew that Noah didn't trust him, so the egghead needed to go. Fast.

Cody, on the other hand, was just staring in shock. When Chris handed Noah the parachute, he ran up to them. "Wait, wait! If I quit, would you let Noah stay?" Chris nodded, wondering if this would help the ratings.

"Cody," Noah said, looking surprised. "Would you really do that?"

Cody smiled. "Hehe," he chuckled. "You're my friend Noah. Plus, I could get away from Sierra."

"That's…the nicest, and stupidest, thing anyone has ever done for me," Noah replied, and then he shook his head. "You're not doing it."

"Can I?" the tech geek asked Chris again, ignoring the gaping contestants behind him. The sadistic host nodded again. "Then… I quit!"

Cody strapped on the parachute, Noah protesting all the way. They even fought over the parachute for a bit, but Cody won in the end. Noah rolled his eyes. "You're an idiot," he said. Then, he smiled. "But a pretty good friend."

Noah stuck his hand out and Cody paused for a second before shaking it. Izzy looked disappointed, for she wanted to see a yaoi moment. Then, Noah yanked Cody forward gently, pressing their lips together. When Cody didn't pull away quickly, two shrieks were heard. One from Sierra, who was horrified at the sight, and the other, was from Izzy, which was a shriek of joy. Some other contestants, plus Chris, snickered. After about a minute, the two dorks pulled away. Noah's face was a bright red from embarrassment and Cody looked pleasantly dazed. The wannabe ladies man was about to say something, but Chris pushed him out of the plane.

"Gah!" yelled the redheaded psycho hose, tackling the host to the ground. "Way to ruin the moment, Chris!"

R – Replay

Izzy was up to one of her crazy yaoi plans again, only with Eva and, surprisingly, Bridgette's help this time. Bridgette had told Noah and Cody that Chris had installed a Wii system in her room and asked that, since she didn't play Wii, if they wanted it in the room they shared. She let them the room, closed the door, and locked it. That's when Eva grabbed them and tied them to chairs in front of the TV.

"Izzy's got a surprise for you!" the crazy girl said, popping up from behind them, making both boys scream girlishly. "I know you'll _loooove_ it!"

She pressed play on the TV and, to both boys' horror (but mostly Noah's), the Awake-A-Thon scene played. "Izzy!" Noah said to her. "Turn this off!"

"Yeah, it was an accident!" Cody continued. Izzy just smiled and replayed the video once it ended. Then she played it again, and again, and again, and… you get the point.

Both nerds were red-faced, obviously embarrassed. They glanced at each other and flushed even more when their eyes met.

Despite his embarrassment, Noah noticed on the ninth repeat that Cody didn't scream until after he himself did.

S – Supporters

It was the Total Drama World Tour reunion and all of the contestants ever on the show, plus Chef, were invited to Chris's awesome mansion. Chris even took off the restraining order he had on Izzy to never come within one hundred yards of his house (she had slept out on his lawn for a week until he let her be on the first season of total Drama). Everyone was having a good time. Couples reunited, friendships and conflicts were resumed, and news was spread.

The most popular news was that Noah and Cody had finally –_finally_– gotten together after three seasons of denial. It took many of the male contestants to restrain Sierra from throwing Noah out of a window on the top floor of the mansion, though Izzy insisted that, if Noah and Sierra got in a fight over _Cody_, Sierra would already be on the ground!

"Thank God, you two are finally together. All of us girls were planning on shoving you two in a closet together at this party," Izzy said. After both geeks chuckled, as if she were kidding, Izzy turned serious. "No, seriously, we were. All of the girls, besides Sierra, were supporters on you two."

"It's true," Bridgette chimed in, sounding a little embarrassed. "We just didn't want to provoke Sierra, so we acted like we liked Cody and Sierra as a couple. Really, though, you guys are kind of adorable together."

"I tried not to, I really did…" Courtney trailed off. "But, it was just so cute…"

"I wanted Noel and Colin to get together, too!" Lindsay exclaimed, jumping up and down. Then, all of the girls, sans, Sierra, and some guys, went around admitting that they liked Noah and Cody together.

"Eva, Heather!" Noah said. "You guys, too?"

"It's Izzy's fault!" Eva yelled. "You got a problem with it?" Cody rapidly shook his head.

"I just call couples as I see them," Heather scoffed.

"I'm glad we have all of these supporters," Cody started. "But, was it really _that_ obvious?"

Then, every person at the party, sans Noah, Cody, and Sierra, who was still seething in rage, shouted at the same time. "_YES_!"

T – Ten

"Okay," said Cody, sitting next to Noah in font of the Gopher cabin. "Rate Gwen's hotness on a scale of one to ten."

"One," said Noah, not looking up from his book. Cody looked shocked at the bookworm. Noah noticed this an arched an eyebrow. "What? She's not my type."

Cody sighed. "What about Lindsay?"

"Four," Noah replied. Cody looked at him, mouth agape as if he just told him that six plus six equaled window, and he rolled his eyes. "Not my type."

Then, Gwen walked by and Cody winked at her and opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by the Goth girl. "Save it," she remarked, putting up her hand. Noah glared at her as she walked into the cabin.

"Why can't I get her?" Cody asked, exasperated. "I'm nice to her, I'm smart, I-" He paused. "Am I good looking? Noah, rate me! What am I?"

"Ten," Noah said, finally looking at Cody up from his book. There wasn't any sarcasm in his voice and his eyes looked sincere. He got up and started walking away. Cody could have sworn that he heard him whisper, "You're my type."

Cody had to admit that Noah wasn't too bad himself.

U – Underneath

Sarcastic. Rude. Cynical. Smart-alecky. These are all words that most people would use to describe Noah. Of course, they were all true, but Cody knew that there was much more to Noah. He just needed to spend time with him to find out what else was underneath the know-it-all's shell. He didn't get to spend as much time with Noah as he wanted to in the Total Drama series, but he did manage to get his e-mail address and cell phone number.

The boys talked for hours sometimes. They e-mailed each other everyday. Cody came to realize that Noah had a lot more to him than most people thought. Noah had sort of dry sense of humor that Cody couldn't help find funny, Noah was kind if you looked past his sarcasm. Cody found himself trusting Noah enough to tell the bookworm things that few others knew, no matter how embarrassing.

Noah enjoyed talking to Cody, too. He found himself a best friend. When he found out that they actually lived a twenty-five minute drive away from each other, he tried hard to hide his excitement. Noah had found himself one of those people who would always stick by his side. The feeling whenever Cody talked about how he stayed in touch with Gwen and, reluctantly, Sierra, was written off by Noah as how he just didn't trust Gwen after she kissed Duncan when he and Courtney were still together. It wasn't jealousy and he refused to admit that it was.

V – Velcro

Izzy slithered, much like a snake would, along the floor of the Playa des Losers, earning a few strange looks from her fellow losers. She was slithering her way over to our two favorite nerds, Noah and Cody. The two teenagers were sitting next to each other, talking about video games.

"So then, the elf grew, like, seventy feet taller than my knight, and I was all, 'Holy crap, aren't elves to be small and…'" Cody was telling Noah, using wild hand gestures to emphasize his point, which made the bookworm smile and raise his eyebrows in amusement. Izzy scowled at the, in her opinion, boring story as she slithered under the chair the two were sitting on.

She slowly, grabbed the laces of both boys' shoes and pull the string until the laces came undone. Then, she started tying Noah's laces with Cody's in a bunch of crazy knots, careful to make sure the two dorks didn't notice. Satisfied with her knots, she slid out from under the chair and ran away to hide behind a bush.

_Thank God neither of them wear Velcro shoes, _She thought to herself, settling down in a bush to watch the scene unfold. _Or Izzy would have had to go with Plan W! And that involved breaking the fourth wall!_

…By thinking about the fourth wall, Izzy unknowingly broke the fourth wall. The authoress face palmed from her computer.

"No way!" Cody exclaimed. "You actually _know_ how to use that cheat code?" Noah nodded, looking proud. "Come on, we could go to my room and you can show me!"

Noah shrugged, and both boys got up from the chair, only to immediately fall. On top of each other. In front of everyone, who was now staring. Everything seemed to freeze for the two dorks now on the ground.

For anyone who was curious, Noah landed on top of Cody and looked to be pinning him down, by how he landed. Cody looked shocked from underneath Noah and both boys flushed darkly. From the bush, Izzy had a Cheshire cat grin on her face as she watched. Some chuckles sounded when Noah and Cody didn't do anything to get out of the position for a moment. Cody was first to snap out of the daze. He chuckled nervously.

"Um, Noah?" he started. "Hehe, could you get off, please?"

Noah, finally snapping out of it, turned a darker shade of red and cleared his throat. "Of course."

He managed to get up, only to fall back down onto the tech-geek. Noah groaned in pain, muttering a low, "Ouch…" He looked down to see that his shoes were tied with Cody's. He scowled and looked around at the other losers. "A little help, please?" he said, scanning the crowd for the redhead with a glare.

Trent and DJ walked over and helped the two up. Noah and Cody were trying, and failing, to untangle their shoes when Izzy revealed herself.

"Aw, you guys had another moment! The fan girls will be so happy!" She exclaimed, holding up the camera she used to take a picture of the two when they were on the ground.

Noah scowled. "I'm switching to Velcro from now on, Izzy!"

Both Noah and Cody switched to Velcro that day. Even so, Izzy managed to make them have more accidents… Breaking the fourth wall on the way…

W – Waltz

Chris invited everyone from Total Drama Island to a Christmas dance for a little special that he could use to make more money and get more money. The only people who couldn't come were Katie and Sadie, since they'd gotten sick and Chris didn't want to get sued for making them come and give the others a disease.

Everyone was having a good time besides Noah, who didn't care for dances at all. Suddenly, waltz music came on. "Okay, ex-campers!" Chris shouted. "You _all_ have to dance or suffer the punishment." The truth was, he didn't have a punishment, but he knew that, since Katie and Sadie weren't here, two guys would have to dance together. How's that for comedy?

Soon, everyone had a partner and was dancing, except Noah and Cody. "Yes, you still have to dance!" Chris shouted, holding back laughter. Cody shrugged and walked over to Noah. Izzy looked purely delighted at this.

"Might as well," he said, offering his hand to Noah. "I know we're just friends."

Cody could have sworn he saw Noah flush slightly, but shook it off. Noah, deciding that he had no choice, sighed and said, "Fine, but I'm leading."

Noah turned out to actually have fun, smiling for the first time that night when he and Cody waltzing together.

X – X **[Roman Numeral]**

Cody and Noah had been together now for ten months. That's when Cody gave Noah a list. Noah raised his eyebrows at his boyfriend, wondering why he was given the list. "Just read it," Cody said.

It was a list of ten things Cody loved about Noah, written in roman numerals for some reason.

**I. **Your sarcasm, albeit rude, can make me laugh no matter what mood I'm in.

**II. **You like me for me and not to get me to help you with your homework (not that you'd need it).

**III. **You are different around me, Noah. Not cold and uncaring. You worry and I know that.

**IV. **You are not ashamed of me being your boyfriend. You would not worry about getting teased.

**V. **Your laugh is amazing, especially when I make you laugh.

**VI. **If I did not have you, I would still be going after girls who would only break my heart.

**VII. **You have never hurt me, even when we have gotten into arguments. And I know I could never hurt you.

**VIII. **You are possibly the best kisser ever (not to sound shallow).

**IX. **If there is ever a problem, I can come to you because I trust you and can tell you anything. You make me feel free like that.

**X. **The feelings that I have for you can only be described as one thing: Love.

"Cody, that's… incredibly cheesy. I love it anyway, though," Noah stated, smiling genuinely at Cody. "What's this for anyway?"

"Our ten month anniversary," said the tech-geek to the bookworm. "Ten months, ten reasons. I didn't expect you to get me anything because, come on, who the crap celebrates their-"

He was cut off by Noah pressing their lips together.

Y – Yes

"Cody?" Noah called to his boyfriend of seven years. The tech-geek's head snapped up from the book he was reading. If you looked at the title, it would say, 'How To Be Cool'. "Do you care about me?"

"Yes, of course!" Cody replied, closing the book and putting it on the dresser. He looked at Noah. "Why?"

"Just wondering," the Indian teen stated, a small smile playing onto his lips. "Do you love me?" Noah gulped. Noah wasn't the person to usually asked tat kind of stuff.

"Yes," the pale boy answered, nodding his head and blushing lightly. It was true. He did love Noah like he'd never loved anyone else.

"If I asked you to marry me today, Cody Anderson, what would you say?" Noah continued, smiling wider. As Cody looked at him, confused, Noah walked over to Cody and got on one knee. He pulled out a small, velvet colored box and opened it.

Cody looked at the ring inside, mouth slightly agape. He blinked several times and Noah quirked an eyebrow, trying not to look nervous at the pause. Suddenly, Cody threw his arms around Noah's neck.

"Yes!"

Z – Zipper

Cody had been walking around the Playa des Losers all day, being Cody and doing what Cody does. Except, one thing was out of the ordinary. Most of the girls were giggling whenever he walked by. Cody just figured that the girls were realizing how cool he was.

That is, until he talked to Noah.

"Hey, Cody," Noah started, smirking and arching an eyebrow. "The girls aren't laughing because they like you."

Cody's brows furrowed in confusion. "What are you talking about? Of course, that's why!"

Noah chuckled and looked down at Cody's pants. "You know your zipper is down, right?" Cody looked down, blushed and turned away from the know-it-all to zip up his pants zipper. Just then, Izzy popped up.

"How would you notice that, Noah?" she questioned, snickering. "Hi zipper is near his _area_. Why were you looking at his _area_?"

Noah tried to stutter out a response, but he only blushed a deep red. It made Cody wonder.

_Why__** was **__he looking there?_

* * *

**Christ on a cracker, this took a shit load of time! Okay, so now that this is finished, I have everything planned out on what I'm working on, okay? But with school (including choir, student council, and yearbook committee), volleyball, friends, family, and just life itself, I'll be a little slow. I'm working as fast as I can, though! I'm not gone, people!**

**Oh, and if you're reading this, Khels: OK**


End file.
